1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in folding cartons and more particularly to a shadow box so constructed that it can be loaded from the bottom by hand or machine, supports the base of the product packaged in the box, holds the product from falling out of the package during shipment, handling and display, and provides more display surface on the front face of the box.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Shadow boxes to support the product packaged in the boxes are old and well known. Most such shadow boxes on the market are top- or face-loaded. The shadow box of the present invention is adapted to be bottom-loaded automatically by machine, supports products of different shape, rigidly retains the product in a fixed position in the frame of the box, and provides other advantages not found in the prior art boxes.